Her Jumping ONE-SHOT
by primmyeverdeen12
Summary: It was a normal day coming home from the clothing store until the Socs showed up. Minor violence. Rated T to be safe. Special thanks to jennnaaelizabeth for all her work on this with me!


**Hey guys! Sorry I'm not updating one of my other stories but me and a new friend of mine of Fanfiction wrote a one-shot together. But we made it different. All the guys…are now girls.**

**Here are the names and who they belong to:**

**Johanna- Johnny**

**Ponygirl- Ponyboy**

**Daniella- Darry**

**Sugarcube- Sodapop**

**Stevie- Steve**

**Delilah- Dally**

**Kelsie- Two-Bit (Keith)**

**Tina Shepard- Tim Shepard**

**Barbara Shelton- Bob Shelton**

**Ronda Anderson- Randy Anderson**

**I do believe that's all of them but I'm not quite sure. If I forgot one please say so in a review and I'll PM you the answer! Anyways, I hope you guys like this story and please review at the end!**

* * *

Johanna Cade wasn't the richest gal in town. Anyone in Tulsa could tell you that. And just like any other girl her age, she would often visit the clothing store downtown and wander around looking at the nice garments she wished she could afford.

Instead, she was stuck wearing the same jean jacket, jeans, and pink shirt everyday.

Johanna skimmed through the endless racks off clothing. Temptations were high. She almost grabbed a nice blue shirt off the rack and ran, but that wasn't ladylike.

Not even for a greaser like herself.

She happened to glance out the window for a mere second. But it was long enough to notice the dark grey clouds rolling in.

Johanna stopped looking and decided to head home. Like any other girl, she didn't like being caught in the rain.

It was really humid outside. Johanna picked up the pace. She hated how sticky she felt in the humidity. But could you really blame her?

She reached her road and was a couple houses away when she noticed the pink mustang trailing her. Johanna pretended not to notice, but the fear was building up inside her.

The socs were coming to get her.

The car sped up. As soon as they got in front of the young greaser, the driver slammed on the breaks, and two socs jumped out.

Ronda Adderson and Barbara Sheldon.

The girls smirked at each other before approaching the small framed Johanna. She shied away from them which caused their evil smile to grow.

"Get her," Ronda commanded. Barbara jumped forward and tackled Johanna to the ground. She squirmed underneath the soc. Ronda kicked her a couple times in the ribs, and Barbara slugged her a few times in the face. She nearly screamed out in pain as one of Barbara's rings slashed her cheek.

There was no end to the abuse.

Not only did Johanna receive abuse from the soc, but she got it from her father as well.

"Hey!" someone shouted. She recognized the voice. It was her best friend, Ponygirl. Ronda and Barbara stopped beating up Johanna and slowly approached the gang. Through her tears, Johanna looked at her best friend.

Ponygirl's sister, Sugarcube and Daniella, raced to Johanna's side while Stevie Randle, Kelsie Matthews, and Ponygirl Curtis fought off the socs.

Sugarcube wrapped an arm around Johanna and held her.

"Are you all right, Johanna?" Sugar asked, holding her tightly. Johanna cried into Sugarcube's shoulder.

"T-T-They were terrifying," she cried. Sugarcube rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort and calm Johanna down.

"It's all right. They ain't gonna hurt you no more," Sugar promised. Johanna pulled away and wiped her eyes.

The gang was forming around her, and she noticed the socs had run off.

"Where's Delilah?" she asked, looking around the group. Kelsie and Stevie smirked.

"She for hauled in for breakin' the windows in good old Tina Shepard's car," Stevie answered. Johanna smiled.

"Come on, let's go back home before it starts raining," Daniella said, heading in the direction of their house. Sugar and Ponygirl helped Johanna to her feet, and the group of six headed back to the Curtis house.

Johanna ran her hand down her cheek. A good chunk of skin was missing.

Johanna would have a scar the rest of her life because of those socs.

* * *

**So that's it folks! Short and sweet just how my friend ****_jennnaaelizabeth _****and I wanted it to be. Jennnaaelizabeth is my partner in crime for this lovely story and it couldn't have been done without her! And be sure to check out her stories as well as mine!**

**Please leave reviews because we want to know how we did. It's my first collaboration Fanfiction and I have no clue about Jennnaaelizabeth but it is our first time working together on something like this. **

**I hope you liked this and do expect an update on my other stories this weekend! **

**Stay gold!**

**-Katie Lynn**


End file.
